The invention relates to a plastic rail of the type which supports electrical fixtures. The rail comprises an extruded member whose cross-section includes longitudinal projections and recesses into some of which electrical connectors are inserted while others support suspended electrical fixtures.
Prior art plastic fixture rails of this type are generally formed with a solid cross-section provided with metal strips to provide increased strength. On the one hand, large masses of plastic are undesirable, not only because of the increased cost of material but also because of the incalculable contraction of the plastic during hardening after extrusion. Furthermore, the metal strips used in such devices contribute considerably to the expense of the known plastic light rails.
Other plastic fixtures rails are known which have embedded conductors, whereby the whole is fitted to metal rails. With these, the metal profile constitutes the supporting element, and the plastic rail serves merely as insulation for the conductors.